Madeline Reeves (Donna Mills)
|romances = Ric Lansing (affair; 2015) |children = Nina Reeves (with unknown) Nathan West (legal) |grandchildren = Unnamed child (via Nina; miscarriage) Charlotte West (legal; via Nathan) |nieces/nephews = Britt Westbourne Nathan West (via Liesl) Charlotte West (great; via Nathan) |godchildren = |relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Madeline Reeves is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. She is the sister of supervillain, Dr. Liesl Obrecht, the mother of Nina Reeves and the legal mother of her nephew, Det. Nathan West. She has been portrayed by veteran soap actress Donna Mills since the characters debut on March 14, 2014. Casting On January 17, 2014, it was first reported that former star Donna Mills booked a secret role on General Hospital. Early reports suggested that Mills would debut in late February. However, Mills didn't appear until March 14, 2014. Head writer Ron Carlivati says about the casting: "Knots Landing is my favorite TV show ever and, growing up, I was obsessed with Donna. Still am! When I was envisioning Madeline — a glamorous, high-powered bitch on wheels — it suddenly came to me: 'Oh, my God, she's Abby Ewing!'" Since Mills' only child recently started college, the role came at a perfect time. Mills' story arc is scheduled to run for about two months. "But, as far as we're concerned, she can stay as long as she wants," says Carlivati in an interview with TV Guide. Mills' character is exposed to be the mother-in-law to Silas Clay, Madeline Reeves, in her first appearance. In September 16, 2014, it was announced that Donna Mills would return as Madeline, and that she would have scenes with Liesl Obrecht. She made an appearance on May 29, 2015 but left again on September 1, 2015. It is unknown if she will be making another appearance or not. Storylines Madeline first appears at General Hospital, and visits Dr. Silas Clay, who is revealed to be her son-in-law. Madeline confronts him about trying to visit Nina, Silas' wife and Madeline's daughter, at the institution where she was being held after going into a coma. Madeline believes Silas is responsible for Nina's condition, who is in a coma as a result of overdosing on antidepressants. Silas steadfastly insists he's not responsible, and wasn't interested in getting Nina's money. Madeline, though, tells him she knows about his affair with Ava Jerome, and his daughter, Kiki, born as a result of this affair. She tells him to sign over his claim to Nina's inheritance. Silas says he will give up Nina's money if he finds out where Nina is. Madeline refuses to tell him, and Silas says he won't sign the papers until he gets some answers. Madeline later meets Nathan West, and it's revealed that he is her son and Nina's brother. He is a cop now investigating Nina's attempted murder, hoping to finally arrest Silas for trying to kill Nina. However, he doesn't have any proof. Madeline wants Nathan to prove Silas' guilt, believing that Silas was only interested in Nina's money. Nathan hasn't seen Nina in years after Madeline had her moved to another facility, but she later tells Nathan that Nina is dead. Nathan later tells Madeline he's beginning to suspect that Ava was the guilty party, not Silas. Nathan puts a plan in motion to catch Nina's killer, and is shocked when it's revealed to be Madeline. Nathan confronts her, along with Silas and Sam Morgan, Silas' then girlfriend. Madeline reveals she wasn't trying to kill Nina, but Nina's baby. Madeline knew about Silas' affair with Ava, and showed proof to Nina. However, Nina revealed she was pregnant, and believed Silas would come back to her and leave Ava. Madeline paid Nakamura, Nina's pharmacist, to fill a prescription of Nina's of antidepressants that would force Nina to miscarry. But the dose ended up putting Nina in a coma, and Madeline pointed the finger at Silas so Nathan would go after him. When Nakamura felt guilty about keeping the secret, Madeline killed him to cover her tracks. Nathan arrests Madeline, disgusted at her actions. In the holding cell, Madeline is put across from Dr. Liesl Obrecht, and it's revealed the two women are sisters. Madeline West was born Magda Westbourne, and left behind Liesl and her life in Zürich, Switzerland, where the sisters grew up. The two share animosity towards each other, but the two both reveal they were trying to help their children when they were arrested. Nathan later comes in, and reveals that his father disinherited him and Madeline from his will, and left everything to Nina. After he leaves, it's revealed that Nathan is actually Liesl's biological son. Madeline tells Liesl to stay away from Nathan, because she tried to give him up, and Madeline stepped in and raised Nathan herself. Liesl, though, is determined to get to know Nathan, and to tell him the truth. The next day, Nathan comes to Madeline's cell, and revealed that he met Britt Westbourne, Liesl's daughter, the previous night, and he brought her back to his place. Madeline is shocked, and asks if they slept together. Nathan says they didn't, but Madeline tells him he can't sleep with Britt because she's his sister, and Liesl's his mother. Nathan leaves, shocked by this. Madeline is transferred to prison to be held until she stands trial. Before she goes, she tells Nathan that she lied, and Nina is actually alive. She claimed that Nina was dead so she could get ahold of the inheritance her husband left to Nina. Nathan asks where Nina is. Madeline doesn't tell him, insisting she doesn't want him to be charged as her accomplice. Before she is transferred, Silas comes, and she coldly tells him that even though she's in prison, she's content to know that he will never see Nina again. On October 10, 2014, Madeline returns when Liesl shows up at Nathan's apartment to talk to him. Madeline opens the door. She and Liesl argue and Madeline hints that there is something about Nina that Liesl doesn't know. Liesl promises that she won't tell anyone, but before Madeline can say it, Nathan walks in. Madeline says her conviction was overturned. Nathan yells at Madeline for everything she has done. He orders her to go, but Madeline says she has no money. Nina has control of the family money now that she is out of her coma. Madeline later reveals to Nathan that Nina has always been unstable and has been prone to violence since she was little. Madeline was terrified when Nina showed up at the apartment. Nina raged at Madeline for causing her miscarriage. Madeline asked Nina for forgiveness and expressed remorse for her actions. Nina bribed Madeline into helping her kidnap Ava Jerome's baby. Madeline got the location for Nina and then shows up to help Nina take the baby from Ava. Nina asked Madeline to call Silas, but Madeline tried to phone Nathan instead. When Nina found out, she viscously assaulted her mother with a lamp. Madeline was hospitalized and then arrested. As she was on her way to Pentonville, Madeline said good-bye to Nathan and was stunned when he told her that Victor Cassadine was his father. Madeline phoned Liesl and told her that if she didn't testify on Madeline's behalf, Madeline would tell Nathan who his father really is. When Ava was sent to Pentonville, Madeline taunted her about being incarcerated. madeline was all set to leave the prison for court when it was hijacked by Sonny, Franco, Julian, and Ava. Madeline was left behind at the prison. It was later revealed that she and Ric were plotting together to acquire Nina's money. In order to do so they had to make Nina seem crazy and on August 31,2015 it is revealed that she the one who killed Silas by stabbing him in the back with a knife. Ric got Madeline to confess, and then revealed he was wearing a wire. Madeline is arrested and brought down to the station. She claims that Ric set her up, and Nathan reveals that he was the one who got Ric to get her to confess. Madeline asks how could he do that to his mother, and Nathan says he is not her son. He tells Madeline that while she is in Pentonville, he wants her to remember he is the one who sent her there. The guards take Madeline downstairs, where she sees Nina still in lock up. She asks for a moment, and tells Nina that Ric and Franco are setting her up. Nina knows Madeline is lying, and lashes out at her for her cruelty. Madeline defends her actions by saying that Nina's money is her money, and that Nina's father should have left it to Madeline. Nina tells Madeline to think of how her greed was more important to her than her daughter, and screams that she hates Madeline. Madeline tears up, and Nina screams at the guard to take her away. Crimes Committed *Put her daughter, Nina in a coma revealed Apr 2014 *Killed her daughter's unborn child revealed Apr 2014 *Killed Henry Nakamura 27, 2014; revealed Apr 2014 *Attempted to frame Silas Clay for a murder she herself committed before her 2014 debut-early 2014 *Forgery; signed Silas' name on prescription drugs in a failed attempt to frame him for the murder of Nina Clay before her 2014 debut *Tried to kill Sam Morgan because she thought Sam was Henry Nakamura 2014 *Impersonated a doctor to read Silas' medical records 30, 2014 *Tampered with Danny Morgan's test results to make it look like his leukemia had come back (she did this to get Silas away from Ava so Nina could take Ava's baby) Oct 2014 *Kidnapped Ava Jerome's newborn daughter along with her daughter, Nina Nov 6, 2014 *Plotted with Ric Lansing to acquire Nina's money 18-Aug 31, 2015; revealed May 29, 2015 *Adultery; had an affair with Ric Lansing while he is married to her daughter, Nina 26-Aug 31, 2015 *Murdered Silas Clay by stabbing him in the back (in order to acquire Nina's money) 31, 2015; revealed Aug 31, 2015 *Attempted to frame Nina, Ava and Franco for the murder of Silas Clay 2015 *Threatened to kill Maxie Jones 1, 2015 Health and Vitals *Pushed down the stairs by her daughter, Nina Oct 16, 2014 *Clocked over the head with a lamp by her daughter and rendered unconscious 10, 2014 *Almost got attacked by her daughter, Nina 1, 2015 References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Fictional socialites Category:Westbourne family Category:Fictional Asian-Americans Category:Featured Category:Fictional criminals